


【桃包】在伦敦 肉

by Conzo3



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 10:46:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19197229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Conzo3/pseuds/Conzo3
Summary: 在伦敦的肉





	【桃包】在伦敦 肉

**Author's Note:**

> 有一点dirty talk

Sebastian揉了揉后/穴，尽管刚刚做过了扩/张，但是他还是有点怕男人的大家伙，大半年的禁/欲让男人变得更大了，Sebastian吞吞口水，挪动着屁股坐到男人的小/腹上，蹭着男人的肉/棒。  
“Seb，”男人平躺在床上，粗喘着气揉/着Sebastian的屁股，和男人久经锻炼练出来的翘臀不用，Sebastian的屁股上全是肉，摸起来细腻柔软，轻而易举的捏出各种图案。  
Sebastian抬起屁/股，反手握着男人的柱/身，男人喘息加重了，男人满含情/欲的注视让Sebastian更加兴奋，他用小穴磨蹭着龟头，放松小穴，缓缓地把它吞进去，等到整个龟头进入小穴，Sebastian再慢慢容纳笔直的柱身，放松了身体，慢慢的坐了下去。  
“好 他 妈 长，”Sebastian挺直腰身，他感觉内壁一点一点的被粗大的性器撑开，虽然有一点涨，但是爽几乎占据了他的全部感官——他太想这个男人了。  
Chris撸动着Sebastian的阴茎，逗弄着他的马眼，企图带给他更大的快感。  
“太...太满了，”话虽然这么说，但Sebastian还是坐在Chris的肉/棒上，按着Chris的胸肌，纯/情又淫/荡的操干着自己。  
Chris粗喘着气，揉捏着Sebastian的屁股，把它揉出各种形状，他鼓励又迷恋的看着自己的恋人，他像个未经世事的孩子，纯情又淫荡的沉浸在性事的快感里，脸上挂着些白色精液的他看起来迷人极了。  
“操我，Chris，”Sebastian舔舔唇边的精液，扭动着屁股让Chris的阴茎触及到肠道的每个角落。  
Sebastian现在完全就是一只小野猫，虽然他早就被爱情浸透的像一只蜜糖小熊。  
“小骚货，”Chris松开揉动着臀肉的手，压住恋人的腰，让他完完全全的趴在自己身上，挺动着腰自己全部没入，大力的抽插起来。  
Sebastian“嗯嗯啊啊”的呻吟起来，没过一两句，Chris就凶狠的亲吻他的嘴唇，吸吮着他的舌头，咬着他的舌尖，红着眼睛骂道，“小骚货，就知道勾引我。”  
Sebastian趴在Chris身上，Chris的囊袋拍打着他的屁股，这让他狠狠的吸附着Chris粗大的肉棒，Sebastian感觉自己快要高潮了，Chris的诨话给他带来更多的快感。  
Chris感觉到Sebastian的情动，他的后穴收缩的紧紧的，用力包裹着自己逐渐涨大的阴茎。Chris用肉棒用力磨着那一点，同时在他耳边说着下流的话，让Sebastian吭吭唧唧的红着眼睛射在他身上。  
他们换了个姿势，射完精的Sebastian没有力气了，Chris干脆让他仰躺在床上，手握着自己粗大的性器重新插了进去。  
“嗯——”Sebastian拉长了声音呻吟，他的脚趾蜷起又放下，用脚跟磨蹭Chris挺翘的臀部，让他把留在外面的一大半插到自己的小穴里。  
Chris把剩下的一大半插入温热的小穴，亲吻着Sebastian的胸膛，用牙齿磨着他挺翘的乳头，勾的Sebastian呻吟起来，双腿也缠上Chris的腰，尽可能的用小穴吞着Chris的肉棒。  
“骚不骚？”Chris故意缓慢的抽插着，让Sebastian听着水声，低沉而温柔的在Sebastian耳边说，“宝贝，你说你骚不骚。”  
Sebastian被刺激的眼睛红了，他抬起下身迎合男人猛烈的操干，终于在男人射出精液的同时达到第二次高潮。

射完精的肉棒依然挺立，Chris顾及着恋人的身体不敢再翻滚一次，他再往里插了两下，恋恋不舍的感受着小穴的吮吸，也堵住了要流出来的精液。Chris揉了揉Sebastian的头发，翻身下床调试热水。  
Sebastian把手探下去揉着穴口，穴口还没有恢复，没有肉棒堵住的精液争先恐后的流出来，Sebastian摸着湿了一大片的床单，他觉得如果自己是个女人，Chris的高质量精液恐怕会要自己生一打了。


End file.
